


Oh Worm?

by deargyu



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups & Chwe Hansol | Vernon are Siblings, Kid Boo Seungkwan, Kid Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Kid Lee Chan | Dino, Kidfic, M/M, Maknae line, Worms, chan is a baby baby, no worms were harmed during this fic, seungkwan the only kid with sense, vernon's a bad influence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23146420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deargyu/pseuds/deargyu
Summary: At the playground, the maknaes were just hanging out around the grass until Chan picks something up.. Is that a worm?
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon, Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Chan | Dino, Boo Seungkwan/Lee Chan | Dino, Chwe Hansol | Vernon/Lee Chan | Dino, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 68





	Oh Worm?

**Author's Note:**

> my brain is just wild today ahaha

Chan, Vernon, and Seungkwan sat on the ground of the park. Seungkwan was the reason why they were sitting on the ground. He told the other two that the mulch in the sandbox was made from cow manure and Vernon believed it. 

"Pretty sky" Chan muttered, pointing his little finger at the sky as the clouds seemed to be rushing by today. He smiled, his eyes turning into crescents at the sunny skies. 

Vernon sat on the grass, nodding. "Yeah, what should we play?" He turned to Seungkwan since Seungkwan was usually the one who initiated the games. His eyes were curious as he looked at the other with chubby cheeks. 

Seungkwan thought about it really hard. He put his index finger to his chin scratching his pretend beard as he wondered. "Tag!" He requested again, Chan whined. "Did that so many." He looked and jutted his lips out at Seungkwan.

"Fine! What does Channie want to do?" Seungkwan asked the youngest, Vernon also turning to Chan for the answer. Chan hummed looking around. The butterflies were flying around the trees, the birds were singing their song as the wind blew at the trio's hair. 

"I want. Worm." He stated, proudly at that. Vernon couldn't help but giggled, his finger going to poke Chan's cheek. "Cute!" He laughed as Seungkwan smiled at the two. 

The three were left at the park to play while Vernon's brother was supposed to take care of them. Seungcheol, he just sat at the bench, sitting with Joshua and Jeonghan. The two frightened Chan a little bit, but they seemed to adore him. 

Since every time Seungcheol has to babysit the three, Jeonghan seemed to stick to him. Cooing at him all the time and messing with his hair. 

Joshua adored Seungkwan, conversing with the younger while squishing his cheeks. Usually talking about what Wonder Girls' song was his favorite. Joshua just agreed, paying attention to every word Seungkwan said, even if they were small words.

The older ones were at the bench talking while eating food. Chan turned his head to watch Seungcheol and Jeonghan munch on chips while Joshua was eating chocolate bars. Chan was so hungry right now. 

But he didn't want to walk up to them alone. "Channie?" Vernon waved his hand in front of Chan's face. 

"Yum, worm!" He pointed straight at the worm crawling around the dirt near them as he picked it up. "Eat." Chan nodded at his own words as he put it to his mouth. 

"It's good proteins!" Vernon mentioned, convincing Chan to put it closer to his own mouth. The slimy creature wiggling around to be let go. 

"No! Don't eat!" Chan stopped once Seungkwan yelled out. It seemed to catch the attention of their technically babysitters as they made their way over. 

"What's wrong Kwannie?" Joshua asked to Seungkwan as he wore a big pout on his lips, eyes watery. "Vernon almost made Chan die!" He whined. 

  
"What?" Jeonghan was confused as Chan dropped the worm, the worms wiggling away from his tiny legs.

"Worm!" Seungkwan pointed at the escaping worm and then pointed to his mouth. "Eat." Seungcheol shook his head. "Kwan, Channie wouldn't die, he would just kind of be weird if he ate a worm." He spoke to the oldest of the kids. 

"Vern please don't tell Channie to eat anymore weird stuff okay?" Seungcheol asked his brother, Vernon nodding and his mouth was an 'O' "Okay." 


End file.
